lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Beshte and the Hippo Lanes/Transcript
BASI: Making the hippo lanes after a big rainstorm has been a hippo tradition for a long time. BESHTE: It sure would be easy to get lost in all these reeds. BASI: Exactly. Flattening all these overgrown plants helps everyone else cross the flood plains safely. So I try to make 'em straight and true. BESHTE: And that's what they are, straight and true. BASI: I do my best. And someday you'll be the one making the hippo lanes! RHINO: Help! Help! I'm stuck! BASI: It came from back this way! Let's go, son! RHINO: Somebody! Anybody? BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! YOUNG RHINO: Help! BESHTE: Where are you? YOUNG RHINO: Over here! (GRUNTING) MAKUU: Mmm. Lunchtime. BESHTE: We're coming! MAKUU: They'll never find him in this mess. BESHTE: This way, Dad! Hey! Stay away from him, Makuu! YOUNG RHINO:(GASPS) Makuu? MAKUU: Think about it, Beshte. There's two of us, and only one of you. BESHTE: Back off, Makuu. The flood plains are a safe zone after a rainstorm. BASI: You know Beshte's right, Makuu. MAKUU: Hippos... Always obeying the rules. Come on. One little rhino's not worth the effort. YOUNG RHINO: You sure they're gone? BESHTE: Yup. So what's the kerbubble? YOUNG RHINO: I got tangled up in the reeds and mud. And I can't get free. BASI: Well, maybe you should have waited for me to finish the hippo lanes. Just like all the other animals. YOUNG RHINO: But I was in a hurry! (SIGHS) I know. I should have waited. BESHTE: Don't worry. We'll get you out. (EGRETS SCREECHING) YOUNG RHINO: What was that? (GASPS) BASI: (GRUNTS) YOUNG RHINO: (GASPS) BESHTE: There you go! YOUNG RHINO: (GASPS) I'm free! Oh, oh, thank you! BASI: Don't forget... YOUNG RHINO: I know! Wait to cross until the hippo lanes are done. BASI: That's right. Won't be long now. KION: Hey, Beshte! BESHTE: Kion! KION: We heard an animal shouting for help. FULI: Yeah. But it's taking us forever to get through all this muck. BESHTE: Don't worry about that. Me and my dad saved the little guy. And scared off Makuu. BUNGA: You and your dad did all that? Maybe Basi should be on the Lion Guard too, Kion. BASI: (CHUCKLING) I don't think so. I've got my jaws full making the hippo lanes. And speaking of the hippo lanes, I need to get back to it! (GRUNTING) BESHTE: Whoa! You okay, Dad? BASI: I'll be fine, Beshte. That little rhino just scratched me with his horn. (GRUNTING) BESHTE: Dad? Looks like more than just a scratch. KION: Basi, you probably shouldn't be walking on that leg. BASI: I'm afraid the hippo lanes can't wait. (GRUNTS) BESHTE: Dad, there's no way you can make the hippo lanes if you're having trouble just walking. BASI: (SIGHS) I'm afraid you're right. BUNGA: So? What's the big deal? The flood plains will dry up soon. There's not a cloud in the sky. (THUNDER RUMBLING) FULI: Oh. You know what they say. If you don't like the weather on the savannah, just wait a few breaths. BASI: Beshte? It looks like someday is today. BESHTE: What do you mean? BASI: I've always said you'd take over the hippo lanes someday. BESHTE: But today? Right now? Dad, I don't know if I can do it. BASI: The Pride Lands need those hippo lanes, son. And I know you can do it. KION: Beshte, you're the strongest in the Pride Lands. We all believe in you. BESHTE: Right. It's my responsibility as a hippo. (INHALES) I'll do it. FULI: That's great. KION: All right! BASI: That's my boy. BUNGA: And I can help! (GRUNTING) It's really stuck in there. KION: Come on, Bunga. Something tells me we'd only slow Beshte down. FULI: And you know I'm never one to slow anyone down! BESHTE: Thanks, guys. KION: We'll help your dad get back to solid ground so he can rest. BASI: (GRUNTS) Sounds good to me. BESHTE: My first time making the hippo lanes. What a big day! BASI: Thank you, Lion Guard. I'm sure if I stay off it, it'll heal up quick. KION: Happy to help. ONO: Everyone! Everyone! We've got a problem. There's another rainstorm on the way! BUNGA: We heard. FULI: It is the rainy season, Ono. ONO: Yes. But the sable antelopes' grazing grounds were already flooded out in yesterday's rainstorm. BUNGA: So they've got nowhere to eat? That's horrible! FULI: (SIGHS) And if I know the sable antelope, they're probably too stubborn to move. ONO: Exactly! They're just standing around in knee-deep water! Even the little baby antelopes! FULI: So when the next rain storm comes... KION: They'll be completely underwater. We need to get that herd to higher ground. BASI: You should bring them here. ONO: The herd's on the other side of the flood plains. BASI: Well, sure. But by the time you go around and lead them back, Beshte will be done with the hippo lanes. FULI: Right. Then they can get across the flood plains quickly. Before the rain gets here. Great idea, Basi. Thanks for your help! BASI: Sure. Just wish I could be out helping Beshte with those lanes. BUNGA: Don't worry, Bigger B. I know Big B can handle it. KION: Come on, Lion Guard. Let's go help those antelope! Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! LAINI: Hi, Beshte! BESHTE: Hey, Laini. Check it! I'm makin' the hippo lanes! LAINI: Oh, good! I've been trying to get across the flood plains all day! Think I could hitch a ride to Ndefu Grove? BESHTE: Sure! Helpin' other animals is the whole point of the hippo lanes! LAINI: Aw! Thanks, Beshte. BESHTE: Any time, Laini. LAINI: ¶ La, la, la, la, la ¶ ONO: This way! KION: Antelopes, listen up! You need to follow us to higher... BUNGA: And drier! KION: ...ground. Let's go! BUPU: "Let's go?" Maybe we don't want to go. Maybe we're fine right here. FULI: Fine? You're knee deep in water. You really need to come with us. BUPU: Do we now? ONO: There's another rainstorm on the way. The water here will only get higher! FULI: So follow us. Come on! BUPU: We don't take orders from you. KION: I know you're tired and hungry. But if you follow us to higher ground, there'll be plenty to eat. (ANTELOPES LOWING) KION: And you won't be standing around in water. BOBOKA: It might be nice to get the young ones out of the water, Bupu. BOBOKA'S SON: (LOWING) BUPU: (SIGHS) Okay. BOBOKA: You heard Kion. Let's follow the Lion Guard! FULI: Was that so hard? BUNGA: Let's go anty-lanty-lope! KION: Ono, report. ONO: So far so good, Kion. Wait a tick... Rock slide! KION: Back! Everyone back! BUPU: What is it with you? You just told us to follow you. KION: Anyone hurt? BUNGA: Nope. FULI: Fine. KION: Ono, how's the herd? ONO: They look fine. But there's no way they can get past those rocks. KION: Is there another way around? ONO: I don't see one. And it looks like the storm's coming in fast! FULI: (SIGHS) Too bad Beshte's not here. He could move those boulders easy. BUNGA: We don't need Beshte. Kion can just Roar that rock away. Right, Kion? KION: I could, if the antelopes weren't on the other side of it. BUNGA: Oh, yeah. KION: But I can use the Roar from that side of the rock! Come on! BESHTE: (GRUNTS) YOUNG AARDVARK: Excellent work, Beshte. FEMALE WAGTAIL: I didn't think he was going to make that one. CHURA: What are you talking about? He's Beshte! Strongest in the Pride Lands. FEMALE WAGTAIL: I suppose. But I was afraid we were going to get stuck. CHURA: Don't listen to her.You're doing a dandy job. BESHTE: Heh-heh. Thanks, Chura. CHURA: Except I was headed that way. BESHTE: No problem. I'll get you there in a jiffy. LAINI: Oh. Then can you drop me off over by Ndefu Grove? BESHTE: Sure thing, Laini. LAINI: You sure you don't mind? CHURA: 'Course he doesn't mind! It's no problem for the strongest in the Pride Lands. BESHTE: Aw. The whole point of the hippo lanes is to help animals get where they need to go. ¶ Hey, I'm ready to push Through these plains ¶ Clear the way And make some new lanes ¶ With a one, two One, two, one, two ¶ Pride Lands massive Yo, we come through ¶ We crave days When the rain come down ¶ Stomp the way Smash reeds to ground ¶ Clear the plains 'Cause pound for pound ¶ Nobody gonna do it How we get down ¶ So let 'em know How we making that path ¶ We come through And we flatten that grass ¶ And when we're done There's space to run ¶ The reeds gonna grow In the Pride Lands sun ¶ Whoa-ahIt's what you got to do ¶ Whoa-ah We're coming through ¶ Makin' hippo lanes In the flood plains ¶ Clearing the way After heavy rains ¶ Everybody front to back ¶ We got it ¶ All y'all stand on track ¶ We got it ¶ 'Potamus got this Just how we rock it ¶ Coming through Nobody gonna stop us ¶ We sing a song That's a tune of home ¶ 'Cause when we're done There's room to roam ¶ With a zig-ziga Let's use that girth ¶ Make way for a hippo We putting in work ¶ Whoa-ahIt's what you got to do ¶ Whoa-ah We're coming through ¶ Makin' hippo lanes In the flood plains ¶ Clearing the way After heavy rains ¶ It's the hippo way To help others ¶ Tough as it is We look out for one another ¶ And we stick together ¶ 'Cause we got to get over ¶ Since I can remember And now we can show you so ¶ Step, step, step, step, Step up ¶ We can lay it out flat So you won't get stuck ¶ 'Potamus up Let's show our stuff ¶ Pride Lands hippo doing what we love ¶ Whoa-ah It's what you got to do ¶ Whoa-ah We're coming through ¶ Making hippo lanes In the flood plains ¶ Clearing the way After heavy rains ¶ Whoa-ah It's what you got to do ¶ Whoa-ah We're coming through ¶ Makin' hippo lanes In the flood plains ¶ Clearing the way After heavy rains ¶ Making hippo lanes In the flood plains ¶ Clearing the way After heavy rains ¶ CHURA: Thanks for the ride, Beshte. BESHTE: Any time, Chura. YOUNG AARDVARK: Oh! My den's not far from here. I'll get off, too. You mind? Thanks again. BESHTE: My pleasure. But I better get goin' and make another lane back to the other side. FEMALE HARE: You're going to the other side? Perfect! Just drop me off at the patch of bristle grass on the other side. BESHTE: Sure thing. FEMALE HARE: Good thing you came along, Beshte, or I never would've gotten across the flood plains. KION: (SIGHS) Come on, everybody. Up. Up! BUPU: What's the point? The path is blocked. We're tired. We give up! FULI: Seriously? BUNGA: Eh, Kion's got this. Hang on to your antlers. BUPU: Uh, for one thing, they're horns. And for another... KION: (ROARS) Come on. Let's get you to the flood plains. This way. ONO: Uh, guys? FULI: Hello? The path is clear! BUPU: (SIGHS) We've already come so far. FULI: Seriously? IPUPU: suppose we could follow a little longer. BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable. FULI: I just hope we beat that storm. (THUNDER RUMBLING) KION: Almost there. We just have to take the hippo lanes across the flood plains. ONO: Huh? This can't be right. I better talk to Beshte. There he is. BESHTE: Hey, Ono! ONO: Beshte? Um... So, are you all done with the hippo lanes? BESHTE: Sure am. Whew. I must've gone back and forth I don't know how many times! But I got to talk to a lot of nice animals along the way. ONO: I'm sure you did. And I know you've been working hard. But, uh... BESHTE: But what? ONO: Well... Why don't you take a look for yourself? BESHTE: I didn't think of that. BESHTE: Oh, no, Ono! I must've gotten distracted by all the rides I was giving. Those lanes aren't straight and true at all! I let everybody down. ONO: Well, at least they're kind of pretty. That one kind of looks like a flamingo. BHESTE: Yeah. Wait. But hippo lanes aren't supposed to be pretty. Hippos lanes should be straight and true. And useful! ONO: I know. That's why we just led a whole herd of sable antelopes to them. BESHTE: A whole herd? If they go into the flood plains now, they'll get totally lost! I gotta make a new lane. But what if I mess it up again? No! I can do this. ONO: Uh, Beshte? BESHTE: Ah! I did it again! Dad's going to be so disappointed. Wait. Dad'll know how to fix this! I gotta go talk to him. Ono, go warn Kion. Don't let any animals into the lanes yet. ONO: Affirmative! BUNGA: This way. This way. Step right up. One new Beshte-made hippo lane for all your crossing pleasures! Moms and babies first! (ANTELOPES LOWING) BUNGA: Okay. Now you. ONO: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Everyone! Wait! Don't go in the hippo lanes! KION: Ono? What's going on? ONO: The lanes! They're not exactly straight and true. More like a curly elephant's trunk. Actually, they're more like a bunch of elephants' trunks. All twisted up together. And stuck in a Baobab tree's roots. BUNGA: But I just let an antelope and her baby go in! ONO: (GASPS) Hapana! They'll get lost in there! KION: Not if we can help it. Bunga, Fuli, you two stay here. Don't let anyone else in. Ono, you're with me. ONO: Right behind... Uh, above you, Kion. BUPU: So we're not going in now? (SIGHS) All day they've been telling us what to do. "Get out of the water so you won't drown." "Follow us to higher ground so you won't starve." "Don't get hit by falling rocks." I don't know about you, but I'm sick and tired of being told what to do! FULI: Are you serious? Those were all good things! (THUNDER RUMBLING) BUPU: Now I bet you're going to tell us to get out of the rain. Well, we're not going anywhere! FULI: Good. BUNGA: Yeah. That's kinda what we wanted. BESHTE: So, now the herd is waiting on the other side. I let everyone down. Especially you. BASI: You didn't let anyone down, Beshte. If anything, I let you down. I never should have sent you out there alone, son. (GRUNTS) BESHTE: Dad, your leg! BASI: Son, you're the strongest hippo in the Pride Lands. Look. If you'll help me, I'll help you. BESHTE: Of course I'll help! BASI: (CHUCKLES) All right. Then together we can make a lane straight enough, true enough, and wide enough to get that whole herd through. BESHTE: Poa! (BABY ANTELOPE LOWING) ONO: I found him. Right ahead, Kion! And he needs help! BOBOKA'S SON: (GASPING) KION: (GRUNTS) You okay? BOBOKA'S SON:(EXCLAIMS) KION: Now where's your mom? BOBOKA'S SON: She was right behind me! BOBOKA: Help! Somebody help! ONO: I'll go look for her. KION: No, Ono! Stay with this little guy. Guide him back to safety. ONO: You got it. KION: Don't worry. I'll find your mom. ONO: And I'll help you find your way out. Follow me. BOBOKA: Help, please! KION: I'm on my way! BESHTE: Dad, you okay? BASI: (PANTING) I just need to stop and catch my breath. You keep going, Beshte. I'll be right behind you. We're already halfway across. I know you can do it. BESHTE: Okay, Dad. And this time they'll be straight and true. I'll make you proud. Twende Kiboko! BASI: You always make me proud, Beshte. I'll be right behind you! (SIGHS) MAKUU: Get rid of the hippo, get rid of the rules. (LAUGHS) Then we can do whatever we want in the flood plains. BUPU: We could've stayed home and been soaking wet there. Ugh. FULI: We'll tell you when it's safe to go. For now, do you think you can just stand there and be quiet? BUPU: (SIGHS) FULI: Not again! Stand up! BUPU: What a surprise. The Lion Guard is telling us what to do. FULI: Come on! Get up! You heard me! BUPU: Do this. Do that. ONO: Fuli, what are you doing? FULI: I'm trying to get this stubborn antelope to stand up. BUPU: Blah, blah, blah. BESHTE: Hey, everybody! FULI: Beshte! BUNGA: Big B! BHSHTE: (SIGHS) We did it, Dad! Straight and true! Dad? Dad? FULI: Where's he going? ONO: Oh! He did it! Beshte's new hippo lane is straight and true. All the way across the flood plain! BUNGA: Ya hear that? Beshte's showing us the way! Come on, everybody! Follow that hippo! BUPU: But the flood plain looks so wet. FULI: You're already wet! We're all wet! BUPU: Here we go again. Go on, yell at us. Just like you've been doing all day. FULI: Okay. Sorry I yelled. It's been a long day. And I know you're all tired, wet, and hungry. Truth is, so am I. But if you want to be a little less wet and get something to eat, you can just use that hippo lane to get across the flood plain. Please? BUPU: That's all we wanted to hear. FULI: Really? BUPU: Of course! It never hurts to be polite. You heard the cheetah. Let's go, everybody! BUNGA: Go! Go! Go! BOBOKA: There you are! Don't ever scare me like that again. KION: What's going on? FULI: Beshte did it. This one goes straight across the flood plain. KION: Finally, something's gone right today! BASI: Gotta go help Beshte. (GROANS) MAKUU: What's the hurry? We've got a nice, big meal planned. And you're the guest of honor. BESHTE: Makuu! Leave my dad alone! MAKUU: This time we've got numbers on our side. And we're crocodiles! Ah! (CHUCKLES) BASI: We can handle 'em, son. BESHTE: But Dad, you're hurt. (MAKUU LAUGHING) MAKUU: Nowhere to run, hippos! BESHTE: I think we need a new lane, Dad. Stick with me! Twende Kiboko! MAKUU: You can't escape that easy! After them! BASI: What are you doing, son? Straight and true, remember? BESHTE: Not this time, Dad. Trust me. MAKUU: Dive! Dive! (GRUNTING) BUPU: You hear something? SABLE ANTELOPE #1: No. BASI: (LAUGHING) Good thinking, Beshte. BESHTE: Makuu? We went to a lot of trouble to make these lanes nice and safe for everyone. So why don't you use them and get outta here! MAKUU: (GROANS) (BIRDS CHIRPING) KION: You guys did a great job. BUNGA: I'll say. Everyone loves the new hippo lane! ONO: Guess you're pretty good at making them after all, Beshte. BESHTE: Thanks, Ono. BASI: I never had any doubt. Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts